Compressor stator vanes in an industrial gas turbine are loaded and unloaded during start-stop cycles. In addition, the vanes are subject to small pressure fluctuations during operation. These result in relative motion between the vane base and the casing in which the vanes are assembled. The relative motion results in wear of both the vane base and casing, which, in turn, results in loose vanes. An example of the wear pattern on the base of a vane unit and in particular on a projection on the contact surface is shown in FIGS. 17A and 17B. The loose vanes become more susceptible to relative motion and begin to chatter. Expensive repair or replacement of the vanes and case does not solve the wear and chatter problem; it simply begins the process anew. Repair and/or replacement of the vanes and casing is expensive.